<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandcastle by RedheadedBlondeBitxh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906080">Sandcastle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh'>RedheadedBlondeBitxh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Touches and Subterfuge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and Nora retake the Castle.</p><p>He learns a little bit more about the woman hell bent on changing the Commonwealth, for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Touches and Subterfuge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandcastle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Why she looks in the mirror thinking it's her fault<br/>When she was the foundation<br/>Ohh - Ohhh - Ohh</p><p>I say the words but I know she can't hear me talk<br/>So I just get frustrated<br/>Ohh - Ohhh<br/>Cause I can't watch the sandcastle fall to the ground</p><p>I saw a light burning out from across the waves<br/>Try to fix it but I know that can't I change<br/>Life to the way it was before</p><p>Cause I know that she<br/>Covers up the scars she's scared to show'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken them almost three hours to reach the Castle with Preston doing the lion's share of the navigation for the group. Nora chatted eagerly with MacCready about the most recent developments with his son, Duncan, while Athena and Sturges kept primarily to themselves, watching Danse with a clear look of apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>Danse found it more prudent to take the lead next to Garvey while MacCready and Nora took the rear of the pack. It was clear that Sturges and Athena were the least experienced fighters by the horrible grip they had on their respective pipe pistols, and having them in the middle of the group was the most tactically advantageous for all parties.</p><p> </p><p>The journey had gone primarily without incident, save for the small pack of ferals that had the misfortune to charge them as they passed Gwinett Brewery. It was clear that another group had already cleared a majority of the hostilities out the area from the collection of feral and Mirelurk carcasses that littered the worn asphalt.</p><p> </p><p>Preston followed Danse's gaze, as if hearing the unspoken question on the man's mind. "Another team of Minutemen were headed out this way to establish a small settlement, waiting for the General and myself to make our way down. As far as we know, the Castle is occupied primarily by your standard Mirelurks, but there has been some indication that there might be some larger hostilities inside as well."</p><p> </p><p>Danse nodded, considering his words as a small building came into view over the horizon. "It is always wise to do reconnoissance before undertaking a mission of such significance."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you agree. That's something we learned the hard way a few weeks back when a crew of Minutemen got caught up in some bad business with the Raiders at the Ironworks. Nora nearly burst a blood vessel when Emilio told her how they had just walked into the place. She probably would have if Emilio hadn't been the only one to make it out of there..." Preston trailed off, shooting a nervous look back to where she was still chatting enthusiastically with MacCready. "She took that loss pretty hard."</p><p> </p><p>"I have the suspicion that she takes all losses pretty hard." Danse answered with a frown, recalling her words earlier as she clutched the charred teddy bear to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You're right about that. The two kids we lost at the Ironworks were two of the first she specifically recruited from the Dugout in Diamond City. She didn't say anything about it at the time, but I could tell it was eating her up." Preston shook his head, trying to shake the memory of her empty gaze when Emilio had recounted the events before Meadows and Gibbens' execution. </p><p> </p><p>Danse thought of the first time he'd lost one of the knight's in his charge. "I would imagine."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you won't think I'm overstepping here, Paladin, but... Does she talk to you about anything? Before, I mean." Preston shot him an apprehensive look as he spoke, clearing his throat as he noticed the other man's alarmed expression. "I only ask because it seems like she doesn't really talk about what she lost, and well, her friends are worried about her. I know you two are... close."</p><p> </p><p>Danse could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he tried to sort through the insurgence of feeling in his chest. Between the realization that Nora didn't truly talk about how things really were before she woke up in the vault and the other man's acknowledgement of their profound bond, he wasn't quite sure how to formulate an elegant answer. "She... She has confided in me about some of her life before. I know that the business with Kellogg after his death was particularly difficult for her to undergo." </p><p> </p><p>Preston shot him an inquisitive gaze before shrugging. "I wouldn't know anything about that. I know she went to confront him with Mac and then she had a lead in the Glowing Sea. Nick would probably know more about that, but I think it's hard for her to see him without... well, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Because the syn- <em>detective</em> was friends with her husband?" Danse asked, drawing his brows together in thought. </p><p> </p><p>"I would imagine so." He confirmed, shooting a quick look behind him. "I'm glad she's opening up to you."</p><p> </p><p>"You appear to be the only one who bears that sentiment." Danse grumbled, recalling the distrustful looks all the rest of Nora's friends seem to regard him with. </p><p> </p><p>Preston offered a small smirk at the thought of how the rest of her friends had probably treated him. "Don't take any of that shit personally. Nora clearly cares a great deal about you. Hell, she carried you almost an hour through the Glowing Sea, completely ignoring her own injuries."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course she did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She was injured?" Danse demanded, furrowing his brows once more at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>"She busted her chin right open, not to mention that I pretty sure she had her own concussion. By the time you woke up, it was almost completely healed so you wouldn't have noticed. Plus er," Preston let out a faint laugh, trying to figure out how to word the matter delicately. "Well I don't imagine you really see the under side of her chin."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't recommend you imply that she's... short of stature to her face." Danse warned, mirroring the man's faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh trust me, I know better. She nearly broke my nose when I tried to help her out of Power Armor." Preston nodded toward the building in front of them.  "Come on, let's hear what the General's mission plan is."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed." Danse replied, holding the door to the Red Rocket as the rest of the group slowly made their way inside, Nora shooting him a wide smile as she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you making friends?" She quipped, nudging him in the side with her elbow. </p><p> </p><p>"So it would seem." Danse confirmed, returning her gentle affection.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Thank's for behaving." Nora answered with a wink as she slipped inside the former petrol station.</p><p> </p><p>The gesture sent a sudden jolt of surprise through him as he followed in behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can not entertain this flirtation... Maxson would remove you both from duty and it would inhibit any progress at finding her son. She would never forgive you if that were to happen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you think General? Frontal assault of draw them out?" Preston asked, watching as Nora dolled out the grenades among the soldiers, her eye distant as she counted ammo.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up suddenly, pursing her lips as she considered the options. "I think we have one team draw them out, pick off the Mirelurks foolish enough to take the bait. You said there was a back entrance? Good. Have a second team go around the back and hit them from behind."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am." Preston confirmed, nodding to the group of Minutemen standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Nora turned, offering a terse smile to the group. "The most important thing here is that we all make it out of this alive. I am not accepting any casualties today, are we clear? The lives of each and every one of you is more important to me than this place will ever be. We can set up a base any where, and no matter how fortified this place was in the past, you are more important. The next important thing is no matter how terrified you are, you do not give up. Everyone here joined for their own reasons, whatever that was, remember that. If you get pinned down, we scream 'Mayday'. That's old-war code for all shit went straight to fucking hell. You hear someone yell 'Mayday' you start running toward the sound. Have your fellow man's back out there, and watch your fire. We are all going home tonight, where ever home may be. Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>The group of settlers stayed silent, shaking their heads at her question. Danse could feel a swell of pride and something more profound blooming in his chest as he watched her speak, realizing in an instant exactly why she had been given the very title that burdened her so deeply. In the same regard, he was certain that she'd never sacrifice the rank, no matter how much it may haunt her.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Well I'd like to introduce myself officially. I'm Nora. Some of you know me as General of the Minutemen." She pointed toward the closest Minutemen with a warm smile. "What's your name, kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, James." He let out a nervous breath before quickly clearing his throat to correct himself. "Shit, I mean Private -"</p><p> </p><p>"James." Nora corrected, offering her hand to him which he awkwardly shook. "I'm glad to have you James."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you ma'am." James rushed, appearing suddenly relieved when she turned to the next person.</p><p> </p><p>Danse watched as Nora introduced herself to every new member, laughing and joking with many of them. Most of all he recognized how she remembered their names, even when she got onto the eighth addition to their party. He thought of the small book she carried around with her, littered with the names of those she could save and those she couldn't, and he knew without a doubt that she would remember every single one of the Minutemen she met that night. </p><p> </p><p>While he couldn't ever come close to healing all that tore at her, he could very well be a rock in the storm for the woman who had a heart far too big for the cruel reality of the world she had once loved. </p><p> </p><p>To be fair, he thought, she still loved the world to the point of breaking her own heart. Even in all it's ugliness and misery, Nora would always manage to bring out the good in the wasteland, and he would be damned if he'd let her go it alone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>